The Twilight Twenty–Five, Round 9
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: The Twilight Twenty–Five, Round 9 . . . Prompts: 25 words . . . Character: Bella . . . Ratings: Any . . . Drabbles (100 words)/Flash Fiction (300-500 words)/One-Shots (1000 words or more) . . .
1. Ancient

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 1 (Ancient)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Aro's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>Gazing at her imploringly, I hold out my hand.<p>

Despite having proof from Edward's thoughts, I have to witness it myself. How is it that a _human _possesses such talent?

Edward's pet eyes me fearfully. Her heart pumps wildly, making the scent of her blood much more alluring.

_How do you do it_? I direct at Edward.

Finally, she lifts her shaking hand and gingerly places it in mine. I'm much too eager as I clasp it, closing my eyes in concentration while I wait.

Nothing.

For the first time in a millenium, an insignificant human manages to stun me.


	2. Animalistic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 2 (Animalistic)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 403

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" I ask curiously. "Is this another one of your secret hideouts?"<p>

Edward grins and continues to pull me along. "It's not a secret if I decide to share with you. And no, it isn't even a hideout."

"A sanctuary?" I guess.

"_Sanctuary_?" Edward repeats. "Are you calling me an animal?"

"Not _that_ definition of sanctuary, silly." I roll my eyes. "Although you _do _get pretty animalistic sometimes."

He slows his footsteps to glance back at me. He stares at me for a long moment, looking rather intrigued by my observation. I rarely divulge my thoughts and feelings about certain vampire-related aspects about him; I couldn't blame him for being curious.

"Like when?" he murmurs, dipping his forehead to meet mine.

My breathing turns a little rough as he grips my waist, his eyes darker than the usual topaz and more intense.

"Like when I do this," I whisper as I rake my fingers appreciatively across his chest.

Shivering, Edward's eyes shut as he lets out an involuntary hiss and I fight an amused smile.

"Or when I do this," I continue, reaching up to press butterfly kisses on his chin and throat.

I suppress a laugh against his neck when I feel a growl rumble deep in his chest. His eyes are still squeezed shut and he's grasping the material of my thin shirt so tightly that I fear it may accidentally tear in his fists.

Oh well. Even if this little demonstration _does_ end up with my being shirtless, Edward, ever the gentleman, would surely lend me his own and I would die a very, _very_ happy girl.

I go even higher this time. Gently brushing his hair away from his forehead, I use the tips of my fingernails to gently scrape across his head and between the soft strands of his hair. He's always enjoyed it whenever I've run my fingers through his hair, and this time is no exception. At a low purr that I barely am able but lucky enough to hear, I collapse forward into him, stifling my laughter in his chest.

His fists loosen on my shirt and with one hand holding me upright, he runs the other through his hair, breathing hard.

"Not funny, Bella," he says roughly, panting a little. "You're a temptress, you know that, right?"

I flush darkly before smirking, "At least _I_'m not the animal here."

He growls again.


	3. Banned

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 3 (Banned)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm fuming. If I look into a mirror, I'm pretty certain I'll see steam coming out my ears.<p>

Edward's watching apprehensively, but his eyes are determined. He's so sure he did the right thing…

I try not to think. How _dare_ he. . . ?

"Edward, fix this _now_."

Nothing.

I kick the door open and storm out. It looks like I'm _walking_ to La Push then.

Edward blocks my path. "It's too dangerous. _I won't allow you._"

I want to hit him. "First you dismantle my truck and now you're _banning_ me from… ?"

I'm too livid to finish.


	4. Complications

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 4 (Complications)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honey," Charlie says awkwardly. "I like that you're in a relationship with someone you care about." <em>Lie<em>. "But I think you two can afford to take a small break."

"What do you mean?"

Ever since Charlie grounded me, I'd only been able to see Edward for limited periods of time. And in the past few months, we'd had an even _bigger _break.

"You two are always together and so… private." Charlie explains uncomfortably. "Your relationship is going too fast."

"Our relationship…" I explain slowly, carefully thinking of how much I can divulge. "It's complicated, Dad. It hurts to be apart."


	5. Covert

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 5 (Covert)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea, Edward."<p>

"Shh," I hiss, grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him next to me.

He unwillingly crouches beside me. Peering through the bushes, we get the view of them walking, sidewalk, talking and laughing on their so called "we're-going-out-alone-together-but-it's-not-a-date" non-date.

"Bella will be pissed, man, if she catches us here."

"She won't; I'm just looking out for her! That boy's up to no good."

"_You_'re up to no good."

"If I allow you to pummel the guy if he behaves inappropriately with Bella, would you quit complaining?"


	6. Crush

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 6 (Crush)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Ren<strong>é<strong>e's Point of View - **

* * *

><p>She's glowing again. Nothing like the fragile, broken girl I saw several months ago. It's as if that dark period never even existed.<p>

Bella's words from so long ago comes back to me. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It's just a crush."

I glance back at Edward who is staring into my daughter's eyes, neither one realizing I'm still here. I'm definitely missing an important detail of their love story. Their relationship seems too good to be true; fairy-tale like.

It has escalated from a "crush" to… _ this _rather quickly.

But I have a feeling these two will last.


	7. Desecrate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 7 (Desecrate)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Edward, we shouldn't be in here."<p>

"Shh, love. Just follow your heart."

I feel like we're being watched, but I try to ignore that and focus on just us - which isn't very difficult.

"I can't believe we just _did_ that… in _there_!" I hiss half an hour later, adjusting my dress self-consciously.

Edward's grin is _way_ too smug as he "helps" me fix my outfit.

"We're supposed to be _role _models."

"We are," he answers promptly. "You played your role, and I played mine. I feel like the others need to follow our example more."

I sigh. He's impossible.


	8. Disheveled

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 8 (Disheveled)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I stretch widely, groaning in satisfaction. The sun rays pour through my window, giving my room the perfect glow and warm atmosphere.<p>

I open my eyes slowly and find myself staring into a big tangle of brown hair.

Grinning, I brush the hair away from her face, loving its morning look.

Most of it was my fault, I assume. I hadn't been able to stop burying my face into it and inhaling the intoxicating smell of her shampoo.

Bella's eyes slowly open and she lets out a sigh when she sees my face.

"My hair is a mess, isn't it?"


	9. Exposed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 9 (Exposed)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I shiver, and not just because Aro's icy fingertips are running along my arms.<p>

"It's rather unfortunate," Aro continues. "We would be honoured if you decided to join us."

His gaze flicks upwards to mine, and I know he's imagining my current brown eyes to be scarlet.

"No, thank you," I whisper. "I have my family."

Caius bristles at the word.

"Well, our doors are always open for you, my dear."

Caius' expression hardens abruptly. "You can go now. See you it that you are changed. We do not appreciate backstabbers. You have exposed our kind, and you _will_ pay."


	10. Fabricate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 10 (Fabricate)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's our new cover story?"<p>

"Not sure. Edward's been giving us trouble." Rosalie remarks snidely. "No surprise there."

"Trouble?" I ask in surprise. "Meaning?"

"He and Carlisle have been arguing about names," Alice explains. "You can't be a 'Swan' or 'Cullen' for a while now."

"So?"

"Edward doesn't want you to have the same last name as him because it'll appear like you're siblings. But at the same time, he wants you to have his last name as well. Edward took the fact that you guys can't be 'married' any more pretty badly."

If I could have, I'd be blushing.


	11. Forbidden

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 11 (Forbidden)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I want to destroy something.<p>

So I do.

I grab hold of the nearest tree, pull slightly, and it rips off the ground.

Not for the first time since meeting her, I hate that I have to sit here, useless and oblivious, away from her, as I wait for her to come back.

If only I hadn't been a vampire, if only Bella and I didn't have restrictions on our 'friendship'… if only, if only, if only.

Damn that treaty.

If only we hadn't been forbidden from the reservation; I'd be with her and her friends at La Push beach.


	12. Forgotten

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 12 (Forgotten)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>This is unbearable.<p>

I feel like crying, knowing that he would never come back for me. I wasn't welcome in his life anymore. I didn't deserve him. And he didn't deserve the trouble I brought into his life.

He deserves to be happy, and a part of me is satisfied in the belief that he possibly is.

Wherever he is.

I look at my window, remembering the times he snuck through. Every little thing reminds me of him.

Does he remember me, too? Willingly? Does he think of me often?

Or am I to remain just a mere insignificant memory?


	13. Hunger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 13 (Hunger)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't be afraid," she whispered. "We belong together."<p>

I didn't doubt it. "Forever."

* * *

><p>The next few hours was a blur. Although I clearly remember it now, at the time, it was difficult to concentrate on anything but her and her safety. Her warm curves wrapping around the contours of my icy marble form.<p>

I was overwhelmed. Our tangled limbs, our staggering breaths, and our passion…. It wasn't just physical intimacy - it was the joining of two souls, an emotional bonding that nobody could break.

It was a different type of hunger I never experienced before.

And I want more.


	14. Innocence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 14 (Innocence)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a <em>girl<em>, I repeat to myself incredulously. For a fraction of a second, I look at the baby girl – _my_ baby girl – in utter disbelief and awe.

Her tiny body is covered in her mother's blood; my colored hair matted to her forehead; and her eyes…

Oh, God, her _eyes_. They're the exact same color as Bella's. Wide, warm, chocolate brown. I feel relief surge through me as I realize that they will be a reminder of her mother's human eyes once she's no longer one herself.

This is the innocent creature Bella and I have produced.

Renesmee Cullen.


	15. Insidious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 15 (Insidious)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't lose her." I whisper in anguish. "How did this even happen? She was so healthy!"<p>

"Edward," Carlisle murmurs soothingly even though his eyes are distraught. "These things are beyond anyone's knowledge. She was probably wasn't even aware of it herself."

"How long?" My lips are numb.

Carlisle doesn't speak, but the thought instantly forms in his mind.

_A month_.

"There's still time," Carlisle prods gently, knowing how sensitive I am to this subject. "She's wanted this future all along."

"I know. I do, too." I admit, looking down at her sleeping form. "I'll save you. Forgive me, Bella."


	16. Kingdom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 16 (Kingdom)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Alice's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella sucks in a tiny breath as she peers once more at the majestic building, fascinated. Her all too observant eyes take in every inch that her human eyes are capable of seeing.<p>

Her gaze falls onto the trio of vampires, staring at her. Marcus is expressionless, Caius is ferocious and Aro is curious.

Bella shrinks into Edward as Aro steps forward, yet her eyes still sparkle.

Even on the verge of death, only Bella would be fascinated by vampire royalty. After all, becoming a vampire _is_ in her future.

With this vision in mind, I take Aro's outstretched hand.


	17. Limit

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 17 (Limit)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I spread my arms as far as they can go.<p>

It still doesn't match the length of Edward's outstretched arms.

He smirks triumphantly at me. "See? This obviously means I love you more."

"No, it doesn't," I argue, dropping my arms. "Physical distance has nothing to do with it. How much love is _that_," I point to his arms. "equivalent to exactly?"

"There isn't an exact amount, Bella."

"Why not?"

"Because," he whispers, all traces of amusement gone from his features. He pulls me close and nuzzles my neck. "There is no limit of my love for you. It's endless."


	18. Mist

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt:** 18 (Mist)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice thinks I've lost my mind.<p>

It's definitely a possibility, but she just doesn't understand why I need to do this.

There's something strange about him – and his family –, and I know I'm not the only one who's noticed.

But I _am_ curious enough to find out.

"I'm not going in there with you," Alice grumbles, eyeing the misty forest fearfully. "It's dangerous. _He's_ dangerous."

Ah, the ever supportive friend.

"Whatever," I shrug. "I said I would come."

In the early hours I step cautiously into the mist, looking around, until I see the shadow of a lone figure.


	19. Pristine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 19 (Pristine)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- ?'s Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I grit my teeth as my best friend continues to gush about Edward Masen. I <em>could<em> care less.

"Isn't he _so_ hot?" she whispers, her eyes locked on, no doubt, _their_ table across the cafeteria. She rests her head into her palm and basically starts drooling.

"He has a girlfriend," I remind her, gripping a juice bottle between my palms.

_Girlfriend_… Unwillingly, I glance at them, too. Edward, the newest object of my temporary affections, turned _me _down because of _her_.

I eye their _too _good looks. Something's up with those freaky Masens and Hales.

But she's perfect for him.


	20. Serendipity

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 20 (Serendipity)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Rosalie's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>I have to admit, they look beautiful. And I wasn't the type of girl to fawn over such sappy moments, but I truly was very happy for them.<p>

Edward meets my gaze over his newly wedded wife and nods once with a grateful smile.

"Rosalie, are you tearing up?" Esme teases, taking my hand.

"No," I shoot back. "Can't you appreciate weddings without feeling emotional?"

"Not everybody has a cold heart like you do," Jasper drawls.

I roll my eyes, looking back at my newest sister enviously. Unlike me, _she_ has a choice.

How come _I_ wasn't given any say?


	21. Shattered

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 21 (Shattered)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Charlie's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"If you believe I'm going to let him in the house, just like that, then think again." I growl. "I will not just sit back and let him continue to destroy your life."<p>

My daughter's eyes are wide and pleading. "Dad, I know you don't trust him, but _I_ do."

I explode, flinging my arms in the air. "How can you forgive him after the way he treated you? Don't you remember—?

I break off, unable to continue as the horrible memory of my daughter's pale, gaunt and devastatingly shattered face appears in my mind.

_Damn him to hell_.


	22. Treasure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 22 (Treasure)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella grips me hard, and I hug her, too, as much as I can without crushing her bones.<p>

It's been too long.

I stare at her face, tracing the tired circles under her eyes. I look at her eyes. Drawn with exhaustion, but focused on my own. I gaze at her lips, chapped but soft and pink. I want to kiss them. But I don't. I don't know if she still wants me. But I kiss her everywhere else.

How on earth could I have ever abandoned this girl?

She was a gem. She was a treasure.

She was _mine_.


	23. Tryst

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 23 (Tryst)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's gorgeous, Edward." she says in awe. "I've always wanted to see the fireworks so close."<p>

"Hmm," I murmur absently, watching her smile.

We're sitting on a relatively hill while our families burst the firecrackers and fireworks from below. After half an hour of participation, I managed to drag Bella up here, so we could enjoy some privacy. It is a blessing _and _a curse to be in love with a girl who everybody adored - everybody wanted to spend time with her!

"Thank you for a wonderful night out." she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Liar."


	24. Waffle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 24 (Waffle)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Edward's Point of View -<strong>

* * *

><p>"This didn't go well," I mutter in defeat. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I promise I'll clean up."<p>

My wife is trying not to laugh at the mess I've made in the kitchen, and I try not to feel the insignificance. She's just better at so many more things than I am.

"What were you doing?"

I'm confused. "Making waffles?" She already knows that…

"Yes, but why were you hiding it from me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," I admit. "Breakfast in bed; I've missed you these past few days."

Biting her lip, she suggests gently, "How about we make it together?"


	25. Worthless

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt:** 25 (Worthless)  
><strong>Main Character:<strong> Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's Point of View - <strong>

* * *

><p>"Listen to me, Bella," Esme says firmly.<p>

All the patient encouragement has left her expression and tone. I turn to stare at her in alarm.

"You two are unique. Nobody's denying that. And there are bound to be differences, alright? You need to accept that and move on."

"I can't. It's very hard to look past him… and understand what he sees in me."

"He adores you, Bella. He loves you more than anything in this world. We are his family, for sure, but you are his _soul_ mate. His other half. You can't possibly believe he finds you worthless."


End file.
